Sōtei Suru
by 3D-Slacken
Summary: No one knew that he really did love her. SasuSaku.
1. -Prologue

The church was packed.

Everyone who was anyone in Konoha had gathered beneath the light streaming through the stained glass windows. Voices whispered in anticipation and doubt as they waited to witness the wedding of Haruno Sakura to no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

When the organ's soothing prologue faded into meaningful silence, and the rustling and the whispering died away, all eyes turned expectantly toward the decorated arch of the entrance.

Sasuke, standing tall and stiff before the altar, dominated the church as expected. It wasn't just his good looks and the strongly sculpted contours of his profile, or being indeed the last living Uchiha. It was something else, some indefinable air of power, of being in control of every almost thing.

When he turned to his white haired best man and murmured, "Here comes the bride. Annoying, as usual," the best man blinked and looked vaguely uncomfortable.

"She's very—um—pretty, Sasuke."

"Yes." Sasuke agreed grimly, as if he saw his pretty bride, not as the woman of his dreams, but as a duty that his mind made up to shoulder with stern stoicism.

The organ began to play again the familiar melody announcing the approach of the bride, and the blond bridesmaid adjusted her mauve headdress, smiled at Sakura, and took the first step of the long walk down the aisle. Following by the others…

After a moment's hesitation, Sakura turned to the masked man who stood beaming proudly beside her.

"Here we go, Kakashi-sensei,"

He nodded, giving her hand a quick pat as he tucked it under his elbow. Then they, too, began to move down the aisle toward the man waiting impassively at the altar.

No eager bridegroom here, thought Sakura with a kind of desperation. Yet it's with him that my destiny lies. With Sasuke, who is marrying me out of duty, guilt, and responsibility?

The music soared, crashed a stop. Sakura stepped up beside Sasuke, who allowed his gaze to roam over her briefly and critically as if neither her behavior nor her pale pink wedding gown met his unqualified approval.

Fleetingly, she wondered if she should have chosen more conventional attire. Then decided it didn't matter. Nothing mattered at the moment, except getting through the unreality of this ceremony which would bind her as long as she is alive to Uchiha Sasuke, the idol of her childhood, her killer from not so long ago, and now her soon to be refuge because of duty.

It was hard, though, to look at Sasuke, of whom she had always been a little in awe, as a refuge. He was too domineering, had practically ordered her to marry him when he saw there was nowhere else for her to turn. And she was grateful. Of course she was. She was also afraid.

And now— she took a deep breath— now there was nothing to do but get on with it.

Sakura swallowed and produced a brave smile. Sasuke smiled back. It wasn't a comforting smile, yet she had a feeling that for her sake he had decided to put a good a face as much as possible on the unpalatable business that lay ahead.

Several people raised their eyebrows and turned to make whispered comments to each other.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God. It is therefore not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined"

The bride and groom stared straight ahead.

Sasuke was gaving an aura that he was alone in front of the altar, like there was an empty space beside him. But Sakura was different, she was all too aware of Sasuke's presence. Every slight movement of his body served to remind her of what she would experience after all this.

Her body responded with an instinct that was part excitement and part sheer terror— because the past couple of years, she had gave up the dream of becoming Sasuke's bride, her lover. He was too overpowering, to much in command. And sometimes, when she broke the rules he believed in, she just can't take the look of great disappointment from him… and his evident coldness.

"Do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in a holy marriage? To love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Sakura agrees.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in a holy marriage? To love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sasuke's voice was cold and deep, some people behind cringed.

"Any objections why this two should not be married speak now or forever be in peace…"

"I object!" shouted a voice as the doors of the church open wide.

All let out a gasp, then relapsed into mesmerized silence as the young man rush himself down the aisle. Grabbing the pink haired wife by the arm and said, "You don't have to marry the bastard Sakura-chan. I am here, and I will marry you."

"Here comes the great hero," scoffed Sasuke, still he didn't seem astonishingly unmoved. He did find Naruto ridiculous at all times and now is not an exception.

But unknown to everyone, for Sasuke, Naruto had become the new obstacle him to overcome.

Sakura said nothing. She couldn't. Her throat felt so dried, her beating erratically, and her legs were trembling.

"Sakura-chan?" said the intruder. "Sakura-chan, please answer me."

"She can't," said Sasuke coldly. "Your timing of asking her has rendered her speechless."

"No." Her voice was strained. "I – I can talk."

"Good," said Sasuke. "In that case, Sakura, please enlighten us. You are now given a choice. Our guests are waiting and expecting for you to marry someone. It will be a great loss to waste all of this preparation."

Sakura gritted her teeth, clenching her fist. She didn't know what to say. If Naruto didn't come she would have been married to Uchiha Sasuke, for better, or worse. But dear Kami gave her chance to get out. Sasuke also gave her the power to choose, which was indeed rare.

Everyone knew that Sasuke didn't like to be in a complicated situation, so he wouldn't bother, he would just gladly get out of it immediately. He also didn't like to be embarrass… he was after all an Uchiha.

But it gave Sakura the greatest pain it was obvious he was only marrying her because he felt he had too. He had always been guilty about her, the things that he had done to her.

Not that he had loved or love her.

"Sasuke," she blurted out, "You really don't care whether I marry you or not? Do you?" She gazed into his obsidian eyes that had been seeing right through her and looked for some sign of tenderness, for some little indication that he cared. But instead he smirked, his cold eyes narrowed. The same look that he gave off when he tried to kill her.

How she hated him. How evident that he was so willing to let her go.

Yet…

"I care," he replied "Marriage to a person is sacred it is never considered as a mistake. So you should think twice, the idiot Naruto here wants to marry you because—" he looked at Naruto, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"I love you, Sakura-chan," he sounded desperate and sincere. Even the way he looks at her.

And as silence took over them, it seems that she can't even hear her own breathing.

"Whatever." He turned to Sakura, her supposed to be soon wife.

Sakura stared at Sasuke hard, already knowing what his decision was. Tears threatened to break free from her eyes but she looked up to hold it in.

It did hurt.

She didn't want to see him anymore. Sasuke was a cold and hard man, and over the years it gradually increased. He never wanted to marry a woman he obviously thinks is worthless, like a child who was only a burden.

Sasuke was indeed an Uchiha, he was handsome, his eyes were cold and even colder when he changes it to his bloodline limit, he was a very proud man and he belittles many people including his teammate who went against him just to bring him to the significant life that he had.

He didn't care.

He was heartless.

He was probably relieved to not be wed to her. He had offered her marriage because he has his duty to his clan, and he felt responsible of trying to kill her almost countless of times.

_Nothing more …_

She was almost blinded by the painful reality of who he really is. It didn't mean that a week of smiling and suddenly becoming aware of her presence was the sign of love, a sign of change.

Sakura's gaze went to the other man, her idiot, lighthearted, loving, perverted Naruto. Naruto who never frowned but who made her lips formed a smile. Naruto who never hurt her and instead he was the one who always save her when she was in a serious pinch. And Naruto whom she rejected every day, but who always never seems to give up loving her.

His blue sapphire eyes had gone all soft and pleading. "Sakura-chan, I love you," he murmured. "Please marry me."

Sakura was confused, her body was trembling. Instantly Sasuke knew what she will answer to Naruto. "I will marry you," she whispered.

"Goodbye," in a voice that was so cold, Sasuke gave her a quick kiss on her lips then bow and strode back of the church.

Her heart skipped a beat. Everybody grows up, the boy that she had loved had grown into a man and she was a woman. The fantasy was over. ..

But even for a quick kiss, she felt it was somehow gentle and warm.

And minutes later, unexpected by most of the people, Haruno Sakura became Uzumaki Sakura instead of Uchiha Sakura.

Whether or not Sasuke stayed to witness his supposed to be bride marry his blond friend, it didn't matter. She was too busy, overwhelmed from the fairy like situation, a prince saving her from a marriage that she didn't actually wanted.

So it was not her fate, after all, to marry the Uchiha Sasuke, who all of her life didn't look at her with affection but merely as a person who had pass by in his life… a little sister he didn't actually like but has a duty to look after— to take care.

But as they were dancing in the reception, she cried.

_But unknown to them this was the start of another deception in their lives._

Naruto didn't know anything. He thought it was tears of joy, misunderstanding her tears, he took her hand in his and slowly claimed her lips… kissing her tenderly.

And their entire guest, for a change did not chatter, but just stared at them in admiration.

This was the real ending so it seems.

_A happy ending._

_After all, life is not a fairytale and it was more twisted as anyone could ever imagine._

* * *

><p><em>つづく <em>_..._


	2. -Warm Winter

Snow followed Sakura as she made her way to the Hokage tower. It swirled around her in icy flakes, until she turned and slammed the door shut behind her.

Inside it was warm and the aroma of sake was lingering.

Sakura pushed back the hood of her red anorak and made her way toward her Shishou's office. As she navigated, she was conscious of a whole set of eyes boring into her back, they weren't friendly eyes.

It wasn't until she opened the door of Tsunade-sama's office that Sakura was able to support her theory of who was behind her.

"Sakura, Sasuke," Tsunade called out to the two people who had just come inside the room as she was about to slides off her chair

Sakura had not forgotten the wedding event as a matter of fact she avoided him for five years because of that.

She didn't know how she did it but it wasn't easy considering they live in the same village. She still feels anger and bitterness about what happened between them and then what had happened after.

She sighed. _It doesn't matter anymore._

Surely it had been reasonable that she didn't forget all of it and Sasuke had been over about it as early as after the incident. He was after all the Uchiha Sasuke, a silent truce was very common thing with him.

"I am assigning you both in a simple A-rank mission," her beloved mentor was eyeing both of them, it was plainly obvious. "Is it okay?"

She shook her head, and when she spoke, her voice was uneven, almost husky. "Yes. Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke kept his gaze at the blond Hokage, trying not to look at Sakura directly, but raised his eyebrow at her actions. He chose not to speak for the reason that he knew it will put them all in an awkward moment.

Shizune handed the scroll to Sasuke that contained the information of their mission. "Have fun!" she was beaming.

The three frowned at her, digesting what she had said. They were silent for a long time until Sakura was the one who turned her back and got out first then Sasuke, they walk in silence when they went out of the room.

When Tsunade was sure that the two young souls are a little far from hearing, "Have fun? Really Shizune…"

"It was so tensed! I have to break it somehow," her lips parted to form an angelic smile. "Just you wait Tsunade-sama! I promised you after few minutes— precisely after three minutes after the door slammed they would start a peaceful conversation! "

Tsunade already knew they will definitely have a discussion, she only could hope that Shizune was right about the peaceful part.

When they got out of the Hokage Tower, Sasuke did come to a decision to speak up and break the awkwardness that he tried not to accomplish but was futile because of the help he received from ebullient pig holder medic.

"So," Sasuke's voice was gruff, exasperated. "Still avoiding me?"

Yes. Oh how she wanted to scream YES!

It was like the time when he was on his way to leave Konohagakure, but today there were major twist of roles. He will be the Sakura, who will ask bunch of questions and will try the hardest to convince her to talk to him as follows… she will be the Sasuke who will try to block all of his questions and maybe say thank you.

It was a very blunt question, it was expected, he never did do a round trip on any conversation and he wanted answers to his leisurely growing curiosity on why the hell she was avoiding him. Supposed to be he was the one that should be doing it, not her.

Sakura was still forming a reply when he went on, "Three years, since the idiot wanting to be Hokage become M.I.A."

For a moment the cold stole her breath. She paused to draw it back into her lungs. Then wished she hadn't. Because almost once she took another step from the cold snow that covered the pathway she felt a hard warm hand lock onto her shoulder.

She got the message and Sasuke removed his hands, slowly she faced him. "I am not avoiding you…" She bit her lip.

_Such a pathetic liar_

"Hn." He said forcing himself to be calm.

Sakura frowned.

Physical pain is nothing compare to emotional pain… But is she sure that Sasuke was also experiencing emotional pain? Isn't it that she was the only one who was carrying the emotional burden?

_Secretly the two of them were hurting._

Sasuke walk pass by her. There were no words that came out from his mouth, but it was easily understood—if you knew Sasuke or if you're smart it can be easily comprehended that you should follow him.

She didn't want a private conversation with him.

At one time Sasuke had been her teammate, friend, killer, refuge and almost a husband. She would have killed herself just to please him. But it wasn't the same anymore. Now, if he left her to bleed, she wouldn't blame him. He might have tried to kill them many times, but the thing she had done to him was much more.

And what had happened to her after that, she deserves it too.

_If someone from the two of them needed something one wouldn't be hesitant to give it, because… still…_

Sasuke stopped and faced her this time, he smiled enigmatically that made Sakura wanting to take him by the shoulders and shake him. Sasuke wasn't supposed to smile to her, it's inappropriate.

"But supposing we had got married…" His voice was unusually soft.

For a moment their looks held.

"I'd have made the best of it, of course." Sakura maintained her façade of detachment. "Taken care of you, cook for you and kept your refrigerator full. Kept you away out of trouble, even if I have to confine you to our room and tie you up I will."

"That sounds like hell." Sasuke joked and pretended to be amused. "Aren't you a bit young to be playing bondage?"

"Sasuke I am not that innocent and young to begin with," suggested Sakura dryly.

"To me you were." His gaze stroked pensively over her green orbs.

"Then you are gravely mistaken." She gave a light laugh she wouldn't let him see how his words stung.

"Mistaken? Certainly not," his tone was laconic. "You're the only girl that I considered so fragile and should be watch twenty four seven."

"Why do you need to talk to me?" Sakura divulge.

"Why don't you tell me anything?" Sasuke garbled. He still had the guts to test (annoy) if Sakura would say the same thing he had said to her many years ago.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Sakura whispered.

His mouth slanted cynically. "You're still annoying."

Sakura said nothing. But she averted her eyes to the ground, he isn't making her comfortable anymore, he's acting weird— this conversation is weird. She isn't like Sasuke, she can't be like the twelve year old and current Sasuke who can play it cold.

"Do you want me to knock you out now?"

Sasuke was without a doubt amused that Sakura could coolly play along. But the last statement, even if it was a joke, Sasuke could never find himself laughing.

"Sakura, you're going to marry me."

Was he asking deliberately? It wasn't like he was pleading for her hand in marriage it was more like an order for her to get married to him. She was actually so confused right now. Her stomach churn and her legs go woolly at the knees. Sasuke was again playing with her…

"Sakura," said Sasuke, his carved face registering exasperation as well as impatience.

"I'm Sorry, Sasuke. I have to go." She gave him a bow, and jump quickly at a house and to the next, escaping the continuation of the conversation that should be happening between them.

"Sasuke that isn't the proper way to persuade a girl into marrying you again, "said a grinning Suigetsu, leaning on a tree. The original plan is that he would accompany Sasuke all day long. Sai suggested that they should bond more. Sai was weird but Suigetsu decided it was not such a bad idea. But when they saw the pink haired kunoichi entering the Hokage Tower before them, he suddenly disappears.

"For being chased by many women, you really don't know anything about chasing one of them back don't you?"

He was actually kind enough to hide and let Sasuke have a little time with her. Suigetsu wasn't an idiot. Actually everyone knows that Sakura was indeed avoiding Sasuke, and Sasuke wasn't been please of what she had been doing for the past years though it wasn't screamed out loud.

For Suigetsu also knew after the dreaded wedding day Sasuke locked himself in his parents' room and cried silently for hours.

Sasuke is not a cry baby but if he was hurt a lot, he would definitely cry like one but silently. It was rare. And Suigetsu thinks that it's unsuitable for him to cry, like when he killed his brother Itachi. He felt this weird pang in chest it makes his right eye twitch so badly. So yeah, he will try not to let Sasuke cry anymore.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted. "She is different, she is annoying."

.

.

.

Sakura turned quickly and began to stumble for the door. As her eyes look at him her heart tightens, she finds it hard to breath. It was like a claustrophobic experience. It wasn't Sasuke's fault … it was entirely hers. She didn't want to say it out loud but indeed she was still hurt. She was still dreaming to be Sasuke's wife… to be the new mother of the Uchiha clan.

… _even if Naruto was here with her at the moment_

She found the door, she was about to open it she felt a person standing behind her. Sakura made a stupendous effort to get her emotions under control. "I don't want to talk to you anymore," she said forcing herself to meet his onyx cold stare.

"Then don't talk to me, just listen to what I have to say." Sasuke took a step toward her.

"You'll stay at the Uchiha compound starting from now on." he said curtly.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." he said again harshly.

"I am not sure," she said without knowing quite what he was planning to do with her.

As if reading her thought he replied, "Why? Afraid I'll come prowling down the hall to exact revenge? If I'd wanted to do that, don't you think I'd have seen to it years ago?"

"No." Sakura gasped as a gust of wind blew snow into her face. "No, you don't even care. If you'd care, you'd never have let me marry Naruto in the first place."

"Another mistake," he said decisively. "I do care. A lot…"

Sasuke added gruffly, "If you're expecting Naruto to arrive to whisk you out from my grasp again, you're lying to yourself."

Sakura looked away. She didn't reply to his statement, she didn't want to. There was again an awkward silence and then, once again, she felt his warm hands on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he paused as if he was having trouble finding the words, his hands slowly traveling to her back. "…I've always been…"

And suddenly the old frustrations, the tears that she had been holding back finally pour out. She tried covering her whole face with both of her hands. He pressed her harder against his torso.

_Their love for each other is unending and truthful._

Even though the hood of her anorak did never been put back on, she never felt the coldness. Instead she felt very cozy and warm with just Sasuke's hands around her.

* * *

><p><em>つづく<em>_ ..._


End file.
